Pourquoi l'aimer, pourquoi maintenant?
by petitenarya
Summary: Drago aime Hermione, Hermione aime Drago mais aucun n'ose aller voir l'autre et tout est gâché... FICTION TERMINEE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Je me sens totalement perdue depuis quelque temps, je suis amoureuse. Et pas de n'importe qui, de... lui ! Mon Dieu, il est là devant moi, à une table un peu plus loin , plongé dans un livre de potion, probablement pour l'approfondissement que Rogue nous a demandé sur le polynectar... Ce qu'il est beau avec sa peau diaphane, ses yeux gris, ses cheveux dorés, sa bouche fine... arrête toi là Hermione ! Tu déraille !

Je dis que je suis amoureuse mais je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est le cas, je ne l'ai jamais été avant, je ne sais pas comment ça fait au fond de soi... Ce que je sais, c'est que je pense à lui tout le temps, je rêve très souvent de lui et moi..., et quand je le vois, j'ai comme des papillons qui dan sent dans mon ventre et mon cœur bat la chamade. Si c'est ça être amoureuse, alors je le suis. Mais ce que je ressens pour lui me semble plus... intense, j'ai même l'impression que cela vire à l'empathie ! Par moment je rit avec Ron et Harry et puis d'un coup je me sens triste à en mourir, je me sens sale, indigne de ma famille pure..., je me sens déteste... !

Ces sentiments ne peuvent pas être les miens, je sais que ce sont ceux de Drago. Parfois quand j'entends simplement la vois de Harry ou de Ron, j'ai envie de les gifler tellement ils m'énervent ! Je suis même jalouse d'eux, de leur amitié, de leur relation fraternelle plutôt. Pauvre Drago, maintenant je me rends compte qu'il n'est pas méchant volontairement, mais simplement pour se protéger et par jalousie... Je sais qu'il n'a pas de vrais amis, et que ses parents ne l'aiment pas. C'est peut-être à cause de toutes ses souffrances que je l'aime, car maintenant je le comprends.

Par exemple en ce moment je sais qu'il se sent seul et je meurs d'envie d'aller le voir, de le réconforter, de le prendre dans mes bras. Mais je ne le ferais pas, car je sais qu'il me repousserait, rien que par fierté. Et non pas parce que je suis d'origine moldue, ces idéaux ont changés depuis notre troisième année. Aller petit dragon, sourit s'il te plait... Comme s'il allait le faire, pourtant il serrait si beau en souriant, seulement il ne sait plus comment faire, il a oublié... J'aimerais tant qu'il me regarde et qu'il me voie, qu'il voie que je le comprends et que je l'aime. Mais jamais ça n'arrivera, il est trop mal au fond de lui pour voir ce qui se passe tout autour de lui. Dommage, j'aurais peut-être put l'aider un peu, mais on est en septième année et à mon avis, il ne changera pas au point d'accepter mon aide...

J'en ai marre de me sentir si seul, de voir tout ce dégoût dans les yeux des gens qui me croisent, même dans les yeux de mes parents. Tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que je porte le nom maudit des Malefoy, alors forcément je suis comme tous mes ancêtres l'on été, adepte de magie noire, froid, égoïste, avide de pouvoir, et depuis mon père, serviteur de ce pourrit de Voldemort ! Avant c'est vrai que j'étais volontiers comme eux, mais depuis que j'ai vu le vrai visage des ténèbres il y à un an, j'ai changé. Mais personne ne le voit... Elle encore moins, elle qui est si belle, si douce, si intelligente. Elle est là, en face de moi dans cette bibliothèque déserte. Si proche et pourtant si éloignée. Je crois que je l'aime, je n'en suis pas sur car je n'ai jamais aimé, mais cette chaleur qui inonde mon cœur quand je la voie, quand je perçois les effluves de son parfum...

Ce ne peut être que de l'amour, du moins je l'espère. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je l'aime elle, et pourquoi maintenant, alors que je l'ai tant détestée auparavant. Je ne sais pas, et cet amour me fait mal, parce qu'il est puissant, parce qu'il ne serra jamais partagé, parce qu'elle me m éprise, peut-être même qu'elle en aime un autre... Probablement Potter ou Weasley, forcément, ils sont si gentils, si courageux, si beaux (selon la gente féminine de l'école). Ils ont tout pour lui plaire, et moi tout pour lui déplaire. Et ça aussi ça me fait mal, encore plus que ma solitude et l'ignorance que mes parents ont envers moi depuis mon refus de servir Voldemort.

Ca y est, le moment est venu, le jour du grand combat est arrivé.

Voldemort a donné rebdez-vous a Harry pour parler, enfin c'est ce qu'il dit. Mais tout le monde sait bein que ça ne se passer a pas comme ça. Oh bien sur ils vont parler, au début au moins, mais ensuite ils vont vite se battre.

Et à ce moment là, on serra tous avec lui, Ron, Dumbledore, moi et tout ceux qui en auront le courage. BIen sur Voldemort non plus ne serra pas seul, on le sait tous, et ils serront probablement plus nombreux que nous, mais le moment venu nous serront tous avec lui, parce que ce n'est pas que le combat de Harry mais celui de tout ceux qui ne veulent pas de la dictature des ténèbres. Peut-être que Drago serra là lui aussi, mais ça m'etonnerais, il à changé, mais pas au point de se battre de notre côté. Lui il est plutôt neutre maintenant, et c'est normal, enfin j ecrois. On ne peut pas faire un trois cent soixante degrés dans ses idéaux, du moins pas en si peu de temps. J'espères que je pourrais le vois avant de partit avec Harry, juste au cas où... Même s'il ne sait pas que je l'aime, ce n'est pas grave, le voir me suffira, m'appaiserra. Et peut-être qu eje pourrais enfin lui avouer mes sentiments, mais çà m'étonnerais... De toute façon j en'ai plus rien à perdre à part lui, Ron et Harry. Et ce soir il va me payer d'avoir tué ma famille! Même si ce n'est pas moi qui le tuerais, au moins j ele ferrai souffrir! Et c'est tout ce que je veux, qu'il souffre...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Le soir était vite tombé ce jour là, beaucoup trop vite au goût de tous ceux qui devaient faire leurs adieux à leurs proches avant de partir combattre, juste au cas où...

Ils avaient tous rendez-vous avec Voldemort et ses mangemorts à minuit, là où avait eu lieu la coupe di monde de quidditch deux ans plus tôt, enfin presque trois ans maintenant. C'était un bien funeste rendez-vous d'ailleurs, et l'ambiance s'en ressentait. Tous les combattants étaient réunis dans la grande salle de Poudlard.

Dumbledore et Remus Lupin discutaient à la table des professeurs, McGonagal et Rogue eux étaient assis en silence l'un à côté de l'autre près d'une fenêtre et regardaient le parc. Les deux professeurs s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés tout au long de l'année, et il n'était pas rare de les voir ensembles.

Hermione fidèle à son habitude était plongée dans un livre, mais elle n'avait pas tourné une page depuis une heure. Ron était livide et regardait Hermione sans vraiment la voir, tout en pensant à sa famille, il aurait bien voulu les voir mais ils étaient tous morts quelques mois plus tôt, piégés par des mangemorts alors qu'ils rentraient chez eux. Neville parlait dans un coin avec Seamus et Dean, ils plaisantaient et riaient mais leurs rires sonnaient faux quand ils raisonnaient dans le silence quasi total de la grande salle. Quant à Harry, il était seul assis dans un coin éloigné des autres, il pensait à Sirius, James, Lily, Hagrid, Cédric... A tous ceux qui étaient à cause de Voldemort.

A minuit moins cinq, ils se rassemblèrent tous au milieu de la grande salle, le regard décidé et exempt de toute peur. Ils se regardèrent tous une dernière fois puis transplanèrent en direction de leur rendez-vous avec Voldemort.

Quand nous sommes arrivés Voldemort et ses mangemorts étaient déjà là, ils étaient vingt-cinq en tout et nous dix seulement, le combat serrait rude... Harry et Voldemort étaient l'un en face de l'autre, chacun avec les siens derrière lui. Ils parlèrent, brièvement : Voldemort voulait que Harry le rejoigne pour qu'ils règnent tous les deux sur le monde. Il trouvait dommage de devoir le tuer parce que cela serrait perdre quelqu'un de puissant... Harry a sourit, mais il à dit que jamais il ne s'allierait à lui alors qu'il avait tué tant de gens, dont de nombreux proches ; et que de toute façon il n'avait jamais partagé ses idéaux et qu'il ne les partagerait jamais. Voldemort s'est énervé, et lui à demandé une deuxième fois de le rejoindre, Harry à dit non. Et le combat à commencé...

Voldemort était furieux, Harry était calme et décidé, il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix, et quitte à mourir, il serrait mort pour ses idéaux et pas pour ceux de quelqu'un d'autre. En un instant, tout le monde était baguette en main, Ron et Hermione dos à dos se battaient contre Bellatrix, Lucius et Crabb père qui les avaient encerclés. Les deux amis donnaient d'ailleurs du fil à retordre aux trois mangemorts qui ne s'attendaient pas à une telle puissance chez les deux jeunes sorciers. Mais l'envie de vengeance donne des ailes et de la force, ils auraient du y penser avant de participer aux massacres de leurs proches respectifs...

Neville se battait seul contre Goyle père et avec acharnement, faisant preuve d'un courage que peu de gens lui connaissait. Dean et Seamus étaient encerclés par cinq mangemorts, qui bientôt ne furent plus que quatre grâce à un Avada Kedavra perdu qui en heurta un de plein fouet. Mais les deux jeunes hommes ne comptaient pas laisser leurs vies entre les mains du hasard, et leur hargne fut dédoublée. Rogue et McGonagal se battaient chacun contre trois mangemorts tandis que Remus était acculé à l'orée de la forêt par cinq autres mangemorts, parmi lesquels se trouvait Croupton Junior. Au centre de la clairière un combat acharné se déroulait entre Voldemort et Harry.

Des sorts fusaient de partout, et un moldu passant au loin aurait pu croire à une soirée avec projecteurs lumineux, et pourtant... Après quelque temps le nombre de combattant avait été réduit des deux côtés : Dean et Seamus avaient mis hors combat tous leurs assaillants et aidaient à présent Ron, Hermione et Neville dont le nombre d'assaillant avait augmenté quand Remus été tombé, tué par l'un de ses quatre ennemis. Dumbledore lui avait disparu dans la forêt avec cinq assaillants qui l'avait poussé à s'éloigner du combat, ordre de Voldemort bien sur. Rogue et McGonagal avaient tous deux réduit le nombre de leurs ennemis à deus et s'étaient rapprochés pour s'unir contre les quatre mangemorts qu'ils avaient encore sur le dos. Neville et Seamus étaient surpassés par Goyle et trois autres mangemorts qui l'avaient rejoint et bientôt Neville tomba, extenué il n'avait pas pu éviter un Avada Kedavra lancé par Goyle. Seamus tétanisé par la mort de son ami n'avait plus autant d'ardeur au combat et ne put éviter un Doloris qui fut répété plusieurs fois par chacun de ses adversaires, il ne fut pas tué, mais comme les parents de Neville, il perdit la raison. Alors les quatre mangemorts s'approchèrent du combat mené par Rogue et McGonagal contre leurs deux derniers adversaires qui se retrouvèrent dons à six. Ron, Hermione et Dean étaient exténués mais se battaient toujours férocement et le mangemorts qui s'étaient ajoutés à Lucius, Crabb et Bellatrix était tombé touché par un Avada Kedavra de Ron.

Harry et Voldemort tous deux fous de rage pour diverses raisons se battaient de toutes leurs forces et avec tous les moyens qu'ils connaissaient, sorts, coups, diversions, métamorphoses... En les regardant on ne pouvait dire qui l'emportait sur l'autre, tant leurs forces et leurs rancœur étaient égales. Chacun avait frôlé la mort plusieurs fois et subit plusieurs Doloris mais ils étaient encore debout et ne comptaient pas tomber maintenant. Mais si Harry se battait à peu près à la loyale, Voldemort lui ne reculait devant rien pour prendre l'avantage. A un moment il transplana juste dans le dos de Harry, qui sentant venir le coup bas avait sortis un couteau de sa poche et entailla le visage du mage noir. Malheureusement ce fut son dernier geste, car en se retournant pour frapper il avait trébuché et quand il fut à terre Voldemort lui lança un Avada Kedavra que Harry ne put éviter. Le mage noir éclata alors d'un rire dément qui élargit l'entaille faite par Harry et qui lui barrait le visage. Il sentit d'un coup la douleur fulgurante et transplana vers son abri pour se soigner, laissant à ses mangemort le soin de finir leur carnage.

Pendant ce temps, Ron, Dean, Crabb et Bellatrix étaient tombés sous plusieurs Avada Kedavra, et Hermione se retrouvait seule à combattre Lucius... Rogue et McGonagal avaient réduit le nombre de leurs adversaires à trois, dont Goyle. Quand ils entendirent le rire de Voldemort tout monde se figea, et Hermione éclata en sanglots. Mais les combats reprirent bien vite entre Rogue, McGonagal et leurs adversaires.

Hermione n'avait plus la volonté de se battre, ni même de vivre, ses amis et sa famille étaient morts et jamais elle ne vivrait avec Drago, elle n'avait donc plus rien à perdre. Lucius profita de cette faiblesse et lui lança un Avada Kedavra, juste avant que l'éclair vert ne la frappe elle sourit en pensant :

« Morte de la main du père de celui que j'aime. ».

Maintenant des mangemorts il ne restait que Lucius et Goyle encore debout, et quand Dumbledore surgit de la forêt, fatigué mais prêt au combat s'il le fallait, les deux mangemorts s'enfuirent. Ils n'avaient aucune chance de lui survivre avec Rogue et McGonagal en plus sur le dos.

-Où est Ha... commença Dumbledore.

Mais il venait de voir l'ampleur du carnage et le corps sans vie du brun étendu au centre de la clairière. Alors le directeur parut très vieux et s'effondra en pleurs Harry dans les bras. Il le berçait...


	3. Chapter 3

Accueil Les plus récentes Auteurs Catégories Top 10 Séries Défis Rechercher Votre compte Se déconnecter

Sélection du mois Création graphique Correction Forum FAQ et Aide Submission Rules

Pourquoi l'aimer, pourquoi maintenant? par petitenarya

Reviews - 6 Chapitre ou Fanfiction

- Taille du texte + 1. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 4

Notes de l'auteur :

Voila la suite bonne lecture et pensez aux reviews please ça fait toujours plaisir!

Chapitre 3

Il l'a tuée, et il m'a dit ça avec le sourire comme si c'était glorieux ! Forcément, pour lui ça prouve une fois de plus la supériorité des sangs purs sur les sangs de bourbe comme il les appelle. Harry aussi est mort, comme presque tout ceux qui l'on combattu ce jour là... La femme que j'aimais, que j'aime toujours est morte, je hais mon père plus que tout au monde pour l'avoir tuée ! Et maintenant Voldemort est au pouvoir, mon père et ma mère en sont tellement heureux qu'ils sont prêts à me « pardonner » de ne pas avoir voulu le servir, après tout j'étais encore jeune comme ils le disent si bien. Tu parles c'était il y à trois mois seulement ! Bande d'abrutis ! Ils sont heureux d'avoir vendu leur âme au diable, et ils veulent que j'en fasse autant ! Bonjour les parents...

Voldemort veut me rencontrer, d'après eux il est prêt à me « pardonner » lui aussi. Je sais très bien ce qu'il va me proposer dans une semaine quand j'irais le voir dans sa soit disant « école de sorcellerie », réservée aux enfants de lignées pures et adepte de magie de noire bien sur. D'ailleurs, je me dis de plus en plus qu'il y a une certaine ressemblance entre Voldemort et Hitler... Ce moldu mégalo et schizophrène qi voulait une race allemande pure, alors que lui même était « impur » selon ses propres critères puisqu'il était d'origine juive, exactement la même situation du côté de Voldemort. Avec son école il augmente encore plus la similitude, après les jeunesses hitlériennes, les jeunesses Voldemoriennes... Et les camps dans lesquels il parc les sorciers d'origine moldue et ses opposants sont si semblables aux camps de concentration d'Hitler... Lui qui méprise tant les moldus copie sans le savoir un de leur plus célèbre dictateur. Si je savais encore comment faire je crois que je rirais franchement !

Toujours est-il que Voldemort va me demander d'entrer à son service, et pourquoi pas après tout ? Ma seule raison de devenir meilleur est morte, Hermione... Rien que son nom me serre le cœur maintenant qu'elle est morte. Si seulement j'avais été avec eux ce soir là, peut-être que serrait-elle encore en vie, ou peut-être pas. Mais au moins j'aurais été prés d'elle, j'aurais au moins pu la protéger de mon père ! Je le hais, je le tuerais un jour, je lui ferrais payer d'avoir tué ma vie, mon cœur, mon âme !

Encore une invitation pour une de ses foutus chasses aux sangs de bourbe, comme si j'allais y participer ! Rien que pour énerver mon père je n'irais pas, Voldemort aussi serra énervé, mais je m'en fou. Et puis avec un peu de chance peut-être qu'il en serra tellement énervé qu'il me ferra tuer, pourquoi pas après tout ? Parce qu'il me veut dans ses rangs, il m'a même proposé une place au dessus de mon père, s'il savait le pauvre, il ne m'encouragerait pas autant à rejoindre son Voldy chéri... J'ai un mois pour lui donner ma réponse, passé ce délai il prendra mon silence pour un non. Comme si j'avais le choix ! Je sais très bien que je vais rejoindre Voldemort, rien que pour humilier mon père et le dominer, mais je ne participerai pas à ses boucheries de «chasses », par respect pour Hermione. Et je ne prendrai pas non plus d'esclave moldu, toujours pour elle.

C'est l'horreur totale dehors maintenant, il n'est pas rare de voir des cadavres moldus ou sang de bourbe dans les rue, heureusement que Hermione n'est plus là pour voir ça... Elle est morte depuis trois mois maintenant, et demain je vais aller signer mon pacte avec la mort, pour te venger mon amour ? Mon père paiera pour t'avoir arraché à moi, je te le jure !

Drago allait mal et cela se voyait pour qui savait le regarder. Il avait toujours été pâle, mais maintenant sa peau était presque plus pâle que celle d'un cadavre, toute lueur d'humanité avait disparue de son regard, son visage gardait toujours la même expression dure te triste à la fois... Et quand il arriva ce matin là dans les appartements de Voldemort, tous ces changements frappèrent le mage noir avec une violence inouïe. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Drago depuis son premier refus de le servir, il lui avait donné sa seconde proposition par l'intermédiaire d'un sous-fifre.

Drago s'était arrêté sur le pas de la porte, et Voldemort se leva de son bureau pour s'approcher du jeune homme. Quand il ne fut plus qu'à un mètre de lui, il leva la main vers son visage qu'il caressa lentement : ça peau était glaciale et il sentait les os saillir sous la peau fine du blond. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Drago.

-Quelque chose est mort en toi mon enfant, la chose la plus importante que tu possédait puisque tu viens te lier à moi. Sinon tu ne serrais jamais venu, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago savait qu'il ne servait à rien de lui mentir, alors il avoua et il fut traversé par une des deux seules émotions qu'il pouvait encore exprimer depuis la mort d'Hermione, la tristesse et la rage pure. Cette fois son visage fut déformé par une vague de tristesse quand il dit :

-Mon âme est morte mon seigneur, je n'ai donc plus rien perdre, ma vie ne vaut plus rien. Je n'ai plus qu'un seul but : me venger !

Cette dernière phrase avait été dite d'une voix pleine de rage.

Voldemort jubilait, cette rage lui serrait utile...

-Et de qui veux tu donc te venger ?

-De mon père.

-Ah oui ? Et qu'a-t-il pu faire pour mériter toute cette haine ?

-Il à tué celle qui représentait tout pour moi.

Voldemort sourit, puis se décida à augmenter la lumière de la pièce, jusqu'à présent les deux hommes s'étaient tenus dans un éclairage tamisé. Alors Drago put voir une longue cicatrice qui barrait le visage du Lord Noir, de son œil droit à sa lèvre supérieure, et il sourit ironiquement. Voldemort le remarqua et dit :

-Et oui, juste retour des choses, n'est-ce pas ? Harry serra parti en me laissant un petit souvenir... Tout comme celui que je lui avais moi même laissé.

Pui le Lord Noir se tut et réfléchit un instant.

-Bien, tu recevras la marque demain et tu commenceras tes missions dans une semaine, quand tu te serras fait à la marque. Pour ce qui est de ta vengeance je te demanderai d'attendre encore un peu, après tout c'est un plat qui se mange froid... Et bien qu'il me déçoive souvent ton père peut encore m'être utile, après tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de lui. Et je ne doute pas que ce serra du grand spectacle étant donné les ressources que vont t'apporter tes envies de vengeance. Retire-toi maintenant, Violaine va te conduire à tes appartements. Je tiens à te garder sous la main.

Ceci dit, Voldemort tendit la main à Drago qui la baisa en disant :

-Bien maître.

Le lendemain Lucius vint chercher Drago pour la cérémonie de la marque, quand le blond vit son père il eut du mal à se retenir de le tuer, mais il y parvint quand même. Il ne fallait pas déjà décevoir le Lord Noir. Drago suivit donc son père jusqu'à la salle de la cérémonie. La salle était bondée, tout les plus fidèles mangemorts assisteraient à l'entrée de Drago dans les rangs du Lord Noir. Lucius ne cessait de se pavaner, bouffis de fierté.

-Arrêtez père, vous êtes ridicule !

Lucius se figea.

-Comment oses-tu me parler de la sorte, tu es mon fils et tu me dois le respect !

-Plus maintenant Lucius, répondit sèchement Drago. Nous sommes égaux désormais, je suis même ton supérieur, et nous ne devons le respect et l'obéissance qu'au Lord Noir, notre père à tous.

Voldemort sourit. « Bien attise ta colère jeune dragon, elle me serra utile, maintenant montrons lui notre confiance et achevons Lucius.

-Viens me voir Drago, mon fils.

Le blond sourit.

-Me voilà maître, prêt à recevoir la marque de ma nouvelle famille.

Lucius bouillait, il se vengerait de ce petit impudent qui avait osé l'humilier devant l'assemblée des fidèles.

Enfin la cérémonie commença et Drago fut marqué.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Une semaine plus tard, la marque de Drago avait cicatrisée et il reçut sa première mission : poursuivre les derniers alliés de Dumbledore et pour ça il devrait attaquer Poudlard. Refuge de l'ordre du Phénix. L'attaque était prévue pour dans deux jours, il la dirigerait et aurait Lucius et une quinzaine d'autre mangemorts sous ses ordres. Le plan d'attaque était simple : Drago divertissait Dumbledore en lui demandant un entretient pour être professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard, et les autres lanceraient l'attaque quand Drago lancerait la marque des ténèbres au dessus de l'école. Cela signifierait qu'il aurait mit Dumbledore hors d'état de nuire.

Voldemort adorait l'arrogance de Drago qui avait dressé lui même le plan d'attaque.

« Une attaque sur Poudlard en plein jour ! Ou il est plus puissant que je ne le crois, ou il à mit en place une mission suicide et parricide à la fois, dans laquelle tout le monde périra. Dont Lucius en premier... Tant mieux il m'insupporte depuis l'entrée de Drago chez les mangemorts, et en y réfléchissant bien il ne m'est plus utile. J'espère tout de même que Drago survivra, sa rage lui donne une puissance folle... »

J'ai rendez-vous avec Dumbledore à 14h30 et si tout se passe bien, l'attaque commencera à 14h40, quand j'aurais stupéfixié Dumbledore. Il est 14h20, tout le monde m'attend en bas pour transplaner devant Poudlard, il faut y aller.

Nous voilà devant Poudlard et c'est à moi de jouer et aux autres d'attendre mon signal pour entrer dans l'école. Je sens que mon père me hait, non seulement je le commande dans cette mission, mais en plus une semaine après mon arrivée chez les mangemorts, Voldemort me confie une mission de la plus haute importance. C'est jouissif de le voir comme ça mais le plus jouissif serait encore de le voir mort, ce qui ne devrait pas tarder...

Me voilà dans Poudlard, devant le bureau de Dumbledore, quel est le mot de passe déjà ? Ah oui :

-Plume en sucre.

Maintenant me voilà à la porte de bureau, mon cœur accélère, il faut que je me calme sinon je risque de tout faire rater. Le vieux fou m'ouvre la porte avec un grand sourire, persuadé que je eux être professeur dans sa foutue école ! Comme il peut être naïf. Il me tourne le dos pour aller s'asseoir derrière son bureau, il n'aurait jamais du le faire :

-Stupéfix !

Le vieux fou tombe par terre et me regarde tout étonné.

-Et oui pauvre fou, ton école va être détruite en même temps que l'ordre du Phénix et toi même ! Adieu, j'ai une mission à accomplir.

La marque des ténèbres jaillit au dessus de l'école et les mangemorts qui attendaient dans les bois voisins se mirent en marche pour accomplir leur sombre mission.

L'horreur et la peur régnaient dans l'école, de nombreux cadavres jonchaient le sol, tous avaient le même regard terrorisé

Au milieu du carnage Drago semblait être en transe et se battait avec toute la force et la puissance que lui donnait sa rage. Son regard était dur, exempt de culpabilité et de pitié à l'égard de ses victimes. Il avait tué énormément de monde professeurs comme élèves. D'un coup tout fut calme dans la grande salle, en regardant autour de lui le blond vit qu'il ne restait plus que son père et lui de vivant dans la pièce. Dehors les combats continuaient et les cris qui leur parvenaient étaient étouffés.

Lucius allait sortir de la salle pour rejoindre les combats mais Drago l'en empêcha.

-Attends père, nous avons à parler.

-Pas maintenant Drago, nous avons à faire.

Drago bouillait et bloqua la porte devant son père.

-J'ai dit maintenant ! répondit froidement Drago.

-Qui es-tu pour me donner des ordres ?

-Ton supérieur Lucius et j'ai la permission de te punir... ou plutôt de me venger.

-Et de quoi donc. Demanda Lucius d'une voix d'où perçait la fureur.

-De m'avoir enlevé la femme que j'aimais plus que tout au monde et qui me rendait meilleur. D'avoir prit du plaisir à me raconter sa mort. De m'avoir par là poussé dans les rangs de Voldemort.

Drago hurlait et ses yeux d'habitude bleus-gris étaient devenus noirs. Lentement il s'avança vers son père.

Lucius pour la première fois de sa vie avait peur de quelqu'un d'autre que du Lord Noir, et il savait qu'il allait mourir.

-Avada Kedavra ! Lança Drago avec toute la rage dont-il était capable.

Quand le corps de Lucius toucha le sol, Drago s'assit à terre et son regard reprit sa couleur naturelle. Puis des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux.

-Hermione pardonne moi, je suis devenu tout ce que tu détestais le plus... Je ne te méritais pas, et tu mieux là-haut qu'ici avec moi.

Un bruit d'explosion s'entendit dans toute l'école, suivit d'un silence de mort, les portes de la grande salle étaient ouvertes et Dumbledore marchait vers Drago, le regard dur.

-Relève-toi Malefoy ! Dit le directeur d'une voix atone.

Drago se leva et fit face à son ancien directeur.

-Pourquoi avoir fait tout ça Drago. Demanda Dumbledore. Pourquoi ?

-Si je vous le disais vous ne me croiriez pas...

-Dit toujours.

-Par amour tout simplement, ou plutôt par désespoir après...sa mort.

-La mort de qui ?

-De la fille la plus belle, la plus douce, la plus gentille, la plus intelligente que je n'ai jamais connue. Hermione Granger.

-Mais tu viens de la trahir Drago, elle et son amour. Parce qu'elle t'aimai Drago, plus que tout.

Drago ne pouvait pas y croire, ne voulait pas y croire, ça faisait trop mal. Et ça rendait ce qu'il avait fait encore plus horrible, le rendait LUI d'autant plus horrible.

-Non, c'est faux. Elle ne pouvait pas m'aimer, elle ne me connaissait pas.

-Si elle t'aimai et elle te connaissait aussi bien que tu la connaissais. Elle m'en avait parlé parce qu'elle ne savait si elle devait te le dire ou pas, elle avait peur que tu la rejette.

Alors Drago partit en courant, où ? Lui seul le savait, ou peut-être que non. Dumbledore ne chercha même pas à le retenir.

Dans la tour des Gryffondors Drago monta dans le dortoir des filles, espérant trouver une trace du passage de Hermione. Après tout elle y avait passé sept ans de sa vie... Mais rien, pas même un dessin sur le mur, ou un livre, comme si elle n'avait jamais existée... Drago descendit dans la salle commune et en l'explorant il trouva une photo de Hermione, Harry et Ron. Elle semblait heureuse à ce moment, elle était vivante à ce moment.

Désespéré Drago monta sur la terrasse au sommet de la tour et admira le ciel pendant un moment.

-Je t'aime mon amour, je suis désolé de t'avoir déçue, je ne méritais pas ton amour. Mais je ne te ferrais plus honte, je te le promets.

Puis le blond sauta par dessus la rambarde pour atterrir une centaine de mètre plus bas, mort et plus pâle que jamais.


End file.
